Damaging Secrets
by WRFan2014
Summary: Carley Jones is an English teacher at Waterloo Road and a foster carer. Clara Rose is her new foster child who's slipped through the net of the care system for 11 years. Is she too damaged for Carley to help? Rated T to be safe. Includes characters from all series.
1. Chapter 1

_Clara Jayne Rose has been on the child protection register from birth, but has somehow managed to remain with her mother, Tracy. Clara has never had a settled life. She has moved countless times and escaped the care system numerous times. No one knows how, or why, she's done this. If Clara wasn't with her mother, she was often with her father, Drew, or her mother's friends. Both of her parents are drug addicts and Clara has three older half siblings who were removed from her mother's care many years ago._

"Blimey," I said to my support worker, Rebecca. I'd been asked to consider looking after a young girl who'd recently been brought into care and was currently in a residential home. However, Clara wasn't coping very well, as the residential unit was designed for teenagers, not a girl of 11 years old. I continued to read:

_Clara has challenging behaviour, which can escalate into hitting, kicking and biting. Her language consists of mainly swearing. She has had a limited attendance to all of her primary schools and she has never been registered to attend a secondary school._

I have been a teacher for 10 years at Havelock High, and I was just settling into my new job, an English teacher at Waterloo Road, in Greenock, Scotland. I'd been a foster carer for 7 years and I'd looked after many challenging children. I read the rest of Clara's information before sitting quietly for a moment. "Well?" Rebecca asked. "What do you think?"

"I think she'd be a challenge," I replied. I was thinking of my options, and what was best for this little girl and my family. My children had grown up a little now, but I still needed to look after them. Oliver was on a gap year before heading to university the following year, but Madison was just starting year 10 at Waterloo Road. She'd had enough upheaval with moving to a new school, how would she deal with this? I also had to think about Sadie, a young girl of 4 years old who I was fostering long term. We'd not fostered another child since she arrived, 9 months previously.

"We'd be here to support you every step of the way," Rebecca offered, "just like we are for Sadie, and every other child you've cared for."

"I know, I know, but it's a big commitment." I thought for a moment, before adding, "where would Clara need to go to school?"

Rebecca paused, "it's entirely your decision, but her social worker, Paul, would like her registered at a local school, preferably Waterloo Road."

"Oh, right." This child would not only be in my home, but also at my place of work. It would be a huge decision.

"Carley, I don't want to rush you, but we do need an answer."

"Okay. I'll do it. She can come and stay here."

"Thank you!" Rebecca said, relieved. "We intend to move her here tomorrow. Would that be possible?"

"I'll speak to Mrs Mulgrew, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good," she said as she stood to leave. I wished her goodbye, the enormity of what I'd just done was settling in my mind. "I'll see you again tomorrow with Paul and Clara. Thanks so much for doing this Carley. I'm sure Clara will love being with you."


	2. Chapter 2

I spoke to my girls that evening over dinner, hoping they'd be fine with a new child coming to stay with us. "Girls, I need to speak to you." They both looked at me with expectant eyes. "Sadie, you know why you're living with me, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied in her child-like manner. "My mummy and daddy can't look after me."

I smiled. "That's right. Tomorrow, a young girl is going to come here. Her mummy can't look after her at the moment."

"I thought we'd agreed on no more fostering until January, mum?" Madison said, outraged.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Clara, the girl who is coming to us, is only 11 years old and she's in a teenage residential unit. She desperately needs a place to call home. Please, Madison, I'm really sorry."

Madison gave a sympathetic look, "okay. You'll be making it up to me though!" I smiled at my daughters ability to get the most from everything. "So she's 11?"

"Yes, 11 years old. Her name is Clara."

"What's her middle name?" Sadie asked. Sadie had been learning about middle names in school. Despite only being there a few weeks, it was clear she'd been picking things up. It was amazing to hear the things she said and compare them to the little girl who'd come to stay with us 9 months ago! She was like a completely different child!

"Her full name is Clara Jayne Rose."

"What school does she go to?" Sadie continued to ask.

"At the moment, Clara doesn't go to school, but she will be starting school. Hopefully at my school, Waterloo Road."

"And Madison's school. Carley, will she play with me?"

"I'd imagine so," I answered. "But Sadie, do you remember when you first came to stay?"

"Yes. I was a bit scared."

"That's right. It can be a bit scary and strange coming to live with somebody you don't know. Sometimes, when new children come to stay, they're scared, or angry. Sometimes they might cry, or shout, or say bad words." Sadie was hung on my every word. "Clara will need some time to adjust to her new home, so she might not want to play at first. I will have to spend a bit more time with Clara at first, I hope you understand."

Sadie nodded her head. "Can I have ice cream for pudding?"

The meal continued with a few more questions about Clara, and then friendly chatter continued. It was lovely to see my girls showing an interest in a new foster child, but also chatting amongst themselves, something Sadie would never have been able to achieve when she first came to me.

As I settled Sadie into bed that evening, she turned to me and said, "I think I'm going to like Clara." I smiled as I hugged her goodnight and left the room filled with confidence. I was going to make a huge difference to a child's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine Mulgrew had given me time away from Waterloo Road to settle Clara at home. It was a Friday, my girls favourite day of the school week. I dropped Madison off at the school gates and continued to Sadie's school. As we walked into the playground she looked worried. I gave her hand a squeeze and threw her a reassuring smile. "What's wrong?"  
"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About Clara. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh sweetheart!" I stopped and came down to her level. "Clara will need time to settle, but I'm sure she'll like you."

Sadie's next question threw me. "What would you do if she doesn't?"

I stopped and considered what I was going to say to her. "Sometimes, a child doesn't get along with the family they live with. Their social worker will try lots of different things to make it work but sometimes it's not always possible. This is called a placement breakdown, and the child has to move to a new home." Satisfied with my answer, Sadie said she didn't think that would happen. The bell sounded and I said goodbye to her, before heading back to the car and going home.

Rebecca arrived at 10am, waiting for Clara's arrival, arranged for 10:30am. We made light conversation while listening out for the doorbell. 10:30am came and went with no sign of Clara. The clock was ticking and at 11:30, Rebecca had to go. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I have to attend this meeting."  
"It's okay," I replied. "I'll be fine." I saw her outside and down the road before I returned inside. I began to do some light housework, for being a teacher and a mother doesn't leave me much spare time, but all the time I was listening for the doorbell. At 2:45pm I phoned Paul. I was aware that I'd have to leave to collect the girls at 3pm, and I didn't want Clara's first impression of me to be bad. I phoned, but he said they were having difficulties removing Clara, and he'd be in contact later. I left to collect the girls without worry.

I waited in the playground among the other parents. I don't get to collect Sadie very often, and often the teacher keeps her behind in the classroom for me to collect after my last class. Sadie was the last in the line and she rushed across the playground to give me a hug. "Good day?" I asked. Sadie nodded her head as her teacher followed her over to me.

"Hello," she said as she shook my hand. "Sadie has been telling me about a new foster child all day?"

"Oh, has she?" I laughed.

"Yes. She shared her news at sharing time and drew Clara a picture today. I thought she'd be with you to collect Sadie today."

"So did I, but Clara hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh," the teacher said, understanding that I am unable to say anything more by law.

"I'm hoping she will arrive soon, but next week, I may have to collect Sadie 5 to 10 minutes later than normal, just so I know where Clara is. Would this be okay?"

"Of course. We enjoy having Sadie here, and we're more than happy to have her after school hours. She normally just reads, or draws, but she could become a little bored with that. I know you don't want to leave her with a childminder, but have you considered some of the after school clubs?" She handed me a letter with the after school club timetable attached.

"Thanks. I'll discuss it with Sadie later, but she can be very stubborn and won't do something if she doesn't want to."

"Believe me, we know. But do talk to her. She doesn't have to, but if she does go to something, it might make her time here more worthwhile."

We said goodbye and I called Sadie over from the playground equipment. She ran over and slipped her hand in mine as we walked away from the school. "Where's Clara?" she enquired.

"Clara's not here yet," I replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know." My words unsettled Sadie, as there was a delay when she was brought into care 9 months previously.

"Has the judge said she can stay at home?" She was responding with her own experiences.

"No, poppet. Clara is with a different home, before she comes to us."

"Has she had a placement breakdown," she echoed my words from that morning.

"No, darling. Her home isn't right for her, because she is too little to stay there."

"Oh." We reached the car and I checked Sadie's seatbelt before driving to Waterloo Road. She was unusually quiet during the journey. We parked the car, slightly early for the bell, so I decided it would be best for us to go inside and collect some work for me to complete over the weekend. We were in the middle of a corridor when the bell went and I whisked Sadie into George Windsor's classroom to save us both from the storm of teenagers making their way home. We waited for the majority to disappear and made our way to my classroom. I busied myself, collecting work to mark and resources to plan lessons with, while Sadie stood by the door, keeping an eye out for Madison who was supposed to be meeting us here. "Hello Sadie," a familiar voice said. "Is Carley there?" Sadie nodded and ran to my side. Although she was 4, and a regular visitor to Waterloo Road, she still found some of the teachers intimidating and scary.

Mr Lowsley entered my room followed by a strange lady. She was tall, with brown eyes and mid length brown hair. "Carley? I thought you'd be at home with Clara?" Simon asked, perplexed.

"I was supposed to be, but there's been a delay in leaving Clara with me."

"Okay. Look, Madison will probably tell you but things happened here today which have resulted in Christine being arrested and suspended from the head teacher role. The council have sent a replacement."

The strange lady stepped forward with an open hand, "Rachel Mason. Acting Head of Waterloo Road."

I shook her hand respectively. "Carley Jones, English teacher."

"And who's this little one?" Rachel asked, bending down to say hello to Sadie, who responsively hid further behind me.

"This is Sadie," I offered.

"Aww. Do you often bring your children to work? Can't their father pick them up?"

"I'm a foster carer. Sadie is one of my foster children. I'm also a single parent to Oliver, who used to come here, and Madison Jones, in year 10. Yes, I do often bring Sadie here after school, otherwise she'd be left for hours with her reception teacher. That isn't fair on either of them." I rather abruptly explained the situation and what would normally happen with Sadie on a school day. Rachel was taken aback, which I thought served her right for insulting me.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to upset you. Foster carers do an amazing job, and if that's what needs to happen with Sadie, that can happen. Please do come to me if you need anything extra to care for her. Time off from work should be able to be arranged."

I thanked her for her apology and hospitality for my caring, and briefly explained Clara to them both. Rachel said that Clara could begin her education here, and that she'd enlist the help of Davina Shakleton, if it was decided Clara would benefit from extra help. Thankfully, Madison bounded through the door at the exact right moment, and with a quick goodbye, we made our way to the car, the girls chatting all the way.

I had barely gotten through the door when the phone began ringing. I collected the receiver to here Rebecca's voice. "I'm sorry Carley, there's bad news about Clara." I took the phone into the dining room and closed the door. "Clara accompanied the home on the daily school run, but managed to escape the car outside one of the school gates. The staff chased after her but couldn't catch her. The police have been searching for her, but both her and her mother are nowhere to be found. She won't be coming to you today, but as soon as they find her she will. We'll keep you informed of any developments."

My heart was full of worry for Clara, a child I'd never met. I briefly explained to the girls that Clara wasn't coming today. They were both a little sad. I went to bed that night with a heavy heart. What was this little girl facing? I desperately wished I could bring her here and keep her safe, away from the nastiness of the world she'd been growing up in.


End file.
